Cap ou pas cap ?
by Phyllida Crane
Summary: Actuellement en sixième année à Poudlard, Pansy s'ennuie. Entre ses cours répétitifs et les ennuis de ses proches, elle a besoin de pimenter son quotidien. Alors quoi de mieux que d'inscrire un gage à la fin d'un vieux grimoire défraîchi rangé au milieu des étagères de la bibliothèque du château ?
1. Chap 1 - Le premier gage

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Laisse-moi t'introduire cette histoire.

En me retrouvant devant une feuille blanche je me suis demandé sur quel pairing j'allais bien pouvoir écrire pour un prochain OS...

Et puis, prise dans un élan d'inspiration, je me suis retrouvée à écrire de plus en plus de mots jusqu'à me retrouver avec plusieurs chapitres à partager avec toi !

Les publications seront sans doute hebdomadaires et j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction te plaira !

En te souhaitant une bonne lecture,

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **CAP OU PAS CAP ?**

 ***Le premier gage***

Pansy s'ennuyait.  
Elle n'avait jamais aimé les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le passé de l'intéressait guère et encore moins quand celui-ci relatait de la sombre période de Voldemort qui lui rappelait étrangement celle d'aujourd'hui.  
Après ses BUSE, elle avait décidé d'arrêter cette matière mais sa grand-mère soutenait que l'histoire de ses ancêtres pourrait lui apprendre à connaître la vie actuelle de la communauté des sorciers. Pansy l'avait écouté, elle voulait lui faire plaisir.  
Désormais elle s'ennuyait.  
Et pour couronner le tout, aucun de ses amis n'avaient pris la peine de suivre cette matière. Alors, seule au milieu de ces cafards de blaireaux jaunes et noirs, elle griffonnait quelques mots sur le parchemin devant elle.  
Elle sursauta lorsque le professeur annonça la fin du cours et que les Poufsouffles rangeaient bruyamment leurs affaires. Aucune discrétion ceux-là ! Il faudrait vraiment leur apprendre le savoir-vivre !  
Elle regarda sa montre en argent offerte par ses parents lors de son dernier anniversaire : 16h35. Le cours de potions de Drago, Blaise et Théo ne finissait que dans une heure. Pansy soupira, glissa délicatement ses livres dans son sac et décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour tuer le temps. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'avancer sur le devoir de métamorphose ?  
Elle salua la bibliothécaire d'un large sourire et se posa à une table dans un coin. Elle sortit des parchemins vierges, sa plume, son encrier et son manuel de métamorphose. Sans plus attendre, Pansy rédigea l'introduction d'une traite puis enchaîna sur une longue dissertation qu'elle dû finir au bout de trois pages malgré sa petite écriture, par manque de fourniture.  
Après avoir massé sa main et sa nuque, elle reprit sa montre : 17h15. Encore un quart d'heure à patienter, quelle plaie !  
Alors qu'elle admirait les énormes grimoires poussiéreux qui ornaient les hautes étagères de la salle, elle en remarqua un dont la reliure dénotait des autres. Intriguée, elle se leva et le prit méticuleusement entre ses doigts. Il avait été lié à la main et à l'intérieur, l'écriture semblait avoir être manuscrite. Quelle idée !  
En le feuilletant, elle s'aperçut qu'il traitait de divers sors de magie noire et que de nombreuses pages étaient encore immaculées. Pansy eut alors un sourire en coin. Et si on mettait un peu d'animation dans l'école ?  
Elle attrapa sa plume d'un geste vif, la plongea dans l'encre et écrivit, cette-fois ci, avec de grandes boucles pour que personne ne reconnaisse son écriture. A la fin de sa phrase, elle souffla dessus pour que les mots sèchent rapidement et regarda une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle venait d'inscrire dans ce mystérieux livre :

 _Cap ou pas cap de voler la baguette d'un professeur ?_

Toute fière d'elle, Pansy laissa négligemment l'ouvrage sur sa table de travail et partit en direction des cachots pour retrouver ses amis. Elle s'engouffra par le passage du mur pour accéder à la salle commune et découvrit Blaise et Théo, affalés de tout leur long dans les canapés près de la cheminée, où un délicieux feu réchauffait l'atmosphère macabre et froide de la pièce. L'un avait la cravate défaite tandis que l'autre lisait un énième livre.

\- Quelle horreur ce cours !, se plaignit Blaise. J'ai loupé quatre-vingt pour cent de la recette ! Au lieu d'une potion de mort-vivant je me suis retrouvé avec un engrais contre les limaces ! Ma mère va me tuer si je ne m'améliore pas.

\- Si tu plongeais ton nez un peu plus dans un livre plutôt que sous les jupes des filles tu n'aurais pas ce problème, répondit Théo avec désintérêt.

Blaise grommela et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les confortables coussins.  
Pansy s'approcha d'eux et, après avoir posé son sac au pied d'un fauteuil libre, s'assit en leur compagnie. Théo releva une nouvelle fois la tête et arbora un sourire amical à son amie.

\- Tiens, salut Pansy ! Comment ça a été en cours d'Histoire ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Ne m'en parle pas !, se lamenta-t-elle. Les pires deux heures que j'ai jamais vécues !

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois que tu en reviens, railla Blaise.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi, à suivre un cours qui t'explique encore une fois que tes parents et ceux de tes amis ont choisi le côté des « méchants » pendant la guerre.

Les garçons ne répondirent pas. Ils étaient dans la même situation qu'elle, c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas prendre cette option.  
Le silence s'installa dans la salle, laissant place au crépitement du feu dans l'âtre et du griffonnement de parchemin de quelques élèves assis aux tables de travail. Pansy observa les flammes se cambrer, onduler, danser. Elle aimait énormément la chaleur d'un foyer, ça la réconfortait, en quelque sorte.  
Pourquoi les Serpentards avaient hérité d'une pièce aussi macabre, accessible par les cachots, avec des ossements sur les murs et des vitres embuées derrière lesquelles passaient les créatures marines les plus affreuses qu'elle n'ait jamais vues ? Elle se souvenait qu'en première année, elle avait si peur de s'y rendre qu'elle essayait toujours de traverser les couloirs en compagnie d'autre de ses compagnons de maison et qu'une fois arrivée, elle se réfugiait dans son dortoir pour éviter de croiser les yeux du terrible calmar géant du lac. Quand est-ce que la décoration sera refaite, l'époque a changée, pourquoi pas elle ?  
Pansy jeta des coups d'œil autour d'elle mais ne trouva pas de traces de Drago.

\- Dites, les garçons, vous ne savez pas où est Drago ?

\- Oooh, c'est qu'elle s'intéresse encore à son blondinet !, se moqua Blaise.

\- Tais-toi Blaise !, lâcha Pansy, exaspérée. Je l'ai quitté l'année dernière pour une bonne raison, il n'en reste pas moins mon ami, et le tien par la même occasion ! C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour lui. Depuis la rentrée, il se comporte étrangement, il lui arrive parfois de sécher certains cours, ce que l'ancien Drago n'aurait jamais fait…

Théo referma son livre et se redressa dans le canapé.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à te faire du souci pour lui, Pansy. Je l'observe attentivement à chaque fois que je le peux. En cours, dans les couloirs, dans notre chambre,…

\- Dans les douches ?, le coupa Blaise, heureux de sa nouvelle blague.

Théo l'ignora et préféra continuer sa discussion avec son amie.

\- Je ne pense pas que Drago ait changé aussi radicalement de son plein gré. Il a forcément été « aidé » par quelqu'un, ou quelque chose.

\- Les mangemorts n'auraient jamais pu le soumettre au sortilège de l'Imperium, affirma Pansy. Ils ne l'utilisent jamais entre eux ou sur leurs enfants, je sais de quoi je parle, et tu le sais aussi, Théo.

\- Peut-être qu'une autre menace le force à être ainsi…

Leur débat prit fin alors que l'intéressé entrait en trombe dans la pièce, et sans même lancer un regard vers ses amis, il retira sa cravate tout en se dirigeant dans son dortoir.  
Pansy paraissait désespérée. Où se trouvait son beau Drago, celui pour lequel elle aurait tout fait ? Son Drago à elle qui en quelques mois était passé de magnifique bourreau des cœurs à un spectre muet aux cernes indélébiles. Théo sentit sa détresse et se leva pour déposer un baiser sur son front, ce qui redonna un soupçon de joie dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-il. Il ira mieux dans quelques temps.

\- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

\- Va lui parler. Tu sais choisir les mots qu'il a besoin d'entendre.

Pansy acquiesça et le regarda s'en aller vers la sortie.

\- Où tu vas ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Rendre ce livre à la bibliothèque. Tu viens Blaise ?

Sortant de ses rêveries, Blaise eut un sursaut et, sous le regard insistant de son ami, il grogna, se leva avec peine et traîna des pieds derrière Théo qui disparaissait déjà par l'entrée secrète.  
Pansy souffla et prit son courage à deux mains en se dirigeant vers la chambre des garçons. Elle toqua une première fois, mais personne ne répondit. Elle recommença, toujours rien. Elle ouvrit alors doucement la porte et découvrit le jeune homme, assis sur son lit, le visage entièrement enfouis dans ses mains. Pansy s'approcha de lui à pas feutré et s'installa à ses côtés, sans rien dire. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil ! Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?

\- Drago, est-ce que ça va ?, osa-t-elle demander à voix basse.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ça à l'air d'aller ?, répondit-il sur la défensive.

D'abord choquée par la violence de la réaction de son ami, elle garda son calme et osa une autre tentative.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler si ça ne va pas ?

Soudainement il se leva et lui faisait face à présent.

\- Je ne veux pas te parler, ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre, c'est clair ?!, s'écria-t-il.

La brutalité dont il faisait part ne rappelait en rien à la jeune fille le garçon qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se leva pour lui faire face, malgré sa petite taille.

\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te parler !, renchérit-elle. Tu es devenu solitaire, insultant, odieux envers nous, tes amis, qui t'avons soutenu envers et contre tout ! Comment oses-tu réagir comme ça ? Tu devrais avoir honte, Drago ! Honte de ton comportement, honte de ce que tu es devenu, honte de toi !

Elle savait qu'elle en avait trop dit lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux gris, embués eux aussi de larmes. Ils étaient tellement vides de toute expression qu'elle en fut encore plus bouleversée. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et s'empressa de rejoindre la porte.  
Le jeune homme la retint brusquement en l'attirant contre lui. Il la serrait tellement fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

\- Drago, laisse-moi !, criait-elle en frappant ses côtes. Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Mais il ne la lâcha pas. Il la garda précieusement contre lui alors qu'un flot de perles roulaient le long de ses joues creuses et pâles. Ses sanglots s'accentuèrent de plus en plus tandis que Pansy le serrait contre elle et le cajolait comme un enfant. Ils s'agenouillèrent sur le parquet de la chambre et la jeune fille caressa les cheveux blonds et fin de son ami. Quel lourd secret gardais-t-il donc enfoui si profondément ?  
Sa crise se fit plus légère et sans prévenir, Il déposa ses lèvres sèches sur celles de Pansy. Elle le repoussa subtilement mais il voulait plus. Pansy plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Drago, nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi alors que tu te trouves dans un tel état, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Regarde-toi, tu as la peau sur les os et tu as la mine affreuse. Couche-toi, s'il te plaît, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Elle l'aida à se relever, sentant les jambes du jeune homme trembler sous son poids, et le mena jusqu'à son lit où elle le coucha et le berça.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Puis il sombra dans un sommeil profond. Pansy resta à ses côtés encore de longues minutes, et sans aller dîner, alla directement se coucher. Heureusement pour elle, ce fut un repos sans rêves, ce qui n'était pas le cas du jeune Serpentard qui, trempé de sueur, remuait dans tous les sens en grognant des mots étranges.

* * *

 **Fin de ce premier chapitre !**

Alors ? As-tu envie de connaître la suite des événements ?

Désolée pour les fans de Blaise, il est plutôt présenté comme le rigolo de service, mais rassurez-vous, ça s'améliore avec le temps !

Pense à me laisser une petite review pour partager ton ressenti avec moi ;)

 _Phyllida Crane_


	2. Chap 2 - Début de la compétition

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Voilà la suite des aventures de Pansy !

Je me retiens chaque jour pour publier un nouveau chapitre plus tôt, c'est affreux !

Mais il faut bien te faire patienter, tout de même, espèce de ficovore !

Un merci tout particulier à Aliice-Slytherin & KeanaB pour vos reviews et mp de l'amour !

Bonne lecture !

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **CAP OU PAS CAP ?**

 ***Début de la compétition***

Les jours passaient et l'état de Drago ne s'améliorait toujours pas. Pansy avait encore eu de nombreuses discussions avec Théo pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais ils ne trouvaient toujours pas le mal qui hantait leur ami.  
Un matin, alors qu'elle sortait d'un cours de divination, Pansy croisa le professeur Flitwick en pleine dispute avec le professeur McGonagall qui avait du mal à canaliser la voix criarde de son collègue.

\- Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, Minerva, s'énerva le petit homme, Ma baguette se trouvait sur mon bureau et dans la minute qui suivait, pouf ! Elle avait disparue ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Et hors de question de m'en acheter une autre, celle-ci était parfaitement adaptée à mes compétences !

\- Je vais le signaler au professeur Dumbledore, répondit McGonagall. C'est sans doute une farce de la part d'un élève, il vous la rendra d'ici peu.

\- J'aimerais bien vous y voir, vous, à exercer votre matière sans baguette !

Pansy poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ce que ça fasse tilt dans sa tête. La baguette d'un professeur ! Serait-ce possible ?  
Sans attendre, elle courut en direction de la bibliothèque et se rendit à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait le jour où elle avait fait son devoir de métamorphose. Le livre ne se trouvait plus là, évidemment. Elle fouilla du regard les rangées mais ne le trouva pas. Elle réfléchit un instant et s'en alla chercher dans le rayon « Sortilèges et incantations ». Quand elle le reconnut, elle se retint de crier de joie. Elle l'ouvrit à la page où elle avait écrit et trouva une nouvelle inscription.

 _Cap ou pas cap d'écrire le nom de ta maison sur le mur du hall ?_

Ca c'était culotté ! En plus de savoir à quelle famille elle appartenait, à cause de cet inconnu elle allait attirer de graves ennuis à Serpentard ! Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle était excitée de devoir le faire. Elle referma le livre et le rangea à la même place. Lorsqu'elle aura fait ce qu'elle a à faire, elle reviendrait noter un gage.  
Le fait d'être préfète avait du bon ! Elle allait pouvoir commettre son crime sans soulever de soupçon, et si elle pouvait attirer des ennuis à une autre maison, comme celle de Serdaigle, ça ne pourrait qu'embellir la chose ! Ces petits génies prétentieux viendraient moins fanfaronner lorsqu'ils recevront trois cents points en moins !  
Pansy attendit que la nuit soit bien avancée pour sortir faire sa ronde dans les couloirs. Sans étonnement, elle y croisa Weasmoche et sa blondasse qui se tripotaient dans un coin sombre. Ils ne pourraient pas être plus discrets pour le confort des autres ? C'en était affligeant ! Et comment osait-il profiter de son statut de préfet pour de telles choses ?  
Se retournant la question à elle-même, elle rougit, puis en se donnant une tape sur le front, elle disparut à l'angle d'un couloir pour enfin arriver dans le hall. Surveillant que personne n'approchait, elle sortit sa baguette et traça le nom de « Serpentard » en grandes lettres noires sur les pierres du château.  
Son méfait accompli, elle s'empressa de trouver le concierge pour accuser un quelconque élève. Mais où pouvait-il bien se cacher ? Pansy mit bien une bonne demi-heure pour le trouver dans son bureau à analyser des farces et attrapes magiques. Surpris de la voir, il eut d'abord le visage sévère mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait son mensonge, la rage le consuma entièrement.

\- Comment, vous dites ? Un deuxième année de Serdaigle à voulu vous faire accuser ? Je m'en vais vous prévenir le directeur à l'instant ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, pas tant que je vivrais dans ce château !

Ses quelques cheveux hirsutes étaient dressés sur son crâne et en embarquant une lanterne avec lui, il remonta le couloir d'un pas claudiquant suivit de près par sa vieille chatte aigrie. Encore une bonne chose de faite !  
Le lendemain matin, avant de se rendre en cours, Pansy s'empressa d'aller écrire dans le grimoire à la bibliothèque. Elle avait mis tout le reste de la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait demander à l'inconnu et elle avait enfin trouvé.

 _Cap ou pas cap d'inonder les toilette du sexe opposé ?_

Elle avait besoin de rire, de se changer l'esprit. L'ombre de Drago la hantait jour et nuit et elle avait énormément de mal à le chasser de son esprit. Malgré le fait que Théo lui ait promis de veiller sur lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle rangea le livre à côté du grimoire « L'Histoire de Poudlard » en espérant que son interlocuteur ait assez d'esprit pour le trouver ici.  
Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle éprouvait déjà une forme d'affection pour lui. Le mystère de son anonymat le rendait encore plus attrayant… ou attrayante, c'était sans doute une fille ? Elle le saurait bien assez tôt.  
Pourtant, rien ne se passa durant deux longues semaines. Pansy retourna dans son ennui habituel des cours et dans ses tracas personnels. Elle se réconfortait auprès de ses amis et s'échappait en se baladant près du lac. Les bourgeons et les premières fleurs montraient déjà le bout de leur nez et l'air printanier annonçait une magnifique saison à venir.  
Sentir la brise emmêler ses cheveux, le pollen virevolter autour d'elle, les rayons du soleil réchauffer la peau de son visage. Qu'elle aimait le printemps ! Pansy avait l'impression que c'était la saison du changement, la saison où tout pouvait arriver. Qui a dit que les Serpentards n'étaient pas des poètes et des rêveurs ?  
Alors qu'elle rentrait au château, des cris mêlés à des éclats de rire de premières années l'accueillir. Ils courraient dans tous les sens.

\- Les toilettes des filles ont été inondées !, hurla un garçon roux.

\- Où ça ?, demanda une petite Serdaigle curieuse.

\- Au dernier étage ! Viens voir, c'est trop fort !, répondit un autre.

Pansy les regarda s'enfuir dans les escaliers et eu un léger rictus. Ce n'était pas au dernier étage qu'elle allait se rendre. Ainsi c'était un garçon ? A cette pensée son cœur s'accéléra. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle ne connaissait rien de lui à part ça. Pas même son nom, sa maison, son année, rien ! Mais elle adorait ça.  
Par précaution, elle alla voir si le livre avait bougé de place depuis sa dernière visite et en ne l'apercevant pas, elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans tous les rayons où il pouvait se trouver. Elle chercha un lien avec les toilettes, les canalisations, les inondations… Elle le trouva enfin au bout d'une heure et demie, caché entre deux gros grimoires traitant du ménage domestique. Quelle originalité ! Elle l'ouvrit et lu la nouvelle phrase.

 _Cap ou pas cap d'ouvrir l'enclos des Scrouts à pétard en pleine nuit ?_

Pansy ne put se retenir de rire ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de la bibliothécaire et de tous les élèves présents. Préférant les ignorer, elle rangea vite fait le précieux ouvrage et courut jusqu'à la salle commune pour aider Blaise dans son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, comme elle le lui avait promis.

* * *

 **Fin !**

J'ai l'impression de décrire Pansy comme une jeune fille solitaire dans ce chapitre... Alors que je ne le pense pas du tout XD

Que penses-tu de ce petit jeu ? As-tu une idée sur l'identité du joueur ?

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

 _Phyllida Crane_


	3. Chap 3 - Un pari risqué

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !

Moi qui pensait ne pas réussir à publier la suite aujourd'hui, je béni l'application et le réseau internet de Poitiers !

Voilà la suite, je ne te fais pas plus attendre, on se retrouve en bas ;)

Bonne lecture !

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **CAP OU PAS CAP ?**

 ***Un pari risqué***

Plus les mois passaient, plus elle était heureuse malgré les soucis du quotidien. En plus de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter d'examens finaux trop sévères, Pansy pouvait pleinement se plonger dans son petit jeu avec son inconnu. Un jeune homme aux cheveux de geais, en même année qu'elle. Elle avait réussi à rassembler ces informations et c'était suffisant pour elle. Cette description la faisait rêver des nuits entières, songeant à des promenades au clair de lune, ou à de fougueuses embrassades dans la pénombre du château. Elle en était folle et n'essayait pas de trouver son identité, par peur d'être déçue.  
Mais un jour où elle lisait le nouveau défi qui lui était imposé, Théo arriva en courant vers elle, en dépit des réprimandes de Mme Pince.

\- Pansy, je te cherche partout depuis une heure !, s'écria-t-il essoufflé.

\- Que se passe-t-il Théo ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- C'est Drago, il est blessé. Et c'est plutôt grave, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

N'attendant pas d'autres explications, Pansy enfonça le livre dans la poche de sa cape et courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à l'infirmerie. C'est haletante qu'elle le trouva allongé dans un lit, des bandages lui recouvrant entièrement le corps. Il était inconscient.  
A la vue de la scène, des larmes coulèrent sans prévenir le long de ses joues et elle se précipita à son chevet, ne prêtant pas attention au professeur Rogue et à Mme Pomfresh qui étaient déjà auprès de lui.  
Pansy écarta les quelques mèches blondes qui cachait son visage et le découvrit encore plus blême que d'habitude. Ses joues creuses lui donnaient une allure squelettique. Elle dut se retenir de ne pas éclater en sanglot.

\- Professeur, osa-t-elle, pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre, Miss Parkinson dit-il d'un ton posé. Cependant, je vous demanderais de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse entièrement.

\- Qu'il se rétablisse ? Comment voulez-vous qu'il se rétablisse alors que son état se désagrège de jour en jour depuis le début de l'année ?

Elle sentait la colère monter en elle et ses yeux fixaient à présent ceux du directeur de sa maison. Pour toute réponse, le professeur fit demi-tour et la laissa là, tenant fermement la main du jeune homme. Mme Pomfresh lui appliqua quelques autres soins et les laissa seuls.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Drago, je serais toujours là pour toi, dit-elle avec bienveillance.

Petit à petit, elle entendait la respiration de son ami se faire de plus en plus présente et quelques syllabes inaudibles sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, mon Drago, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tu verras. Tu seras aussi beau, aussi puissant qu'avant.

Elle lui caressait le visage tendrement, sachant que ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il avait besoin d'attention depuis toujours, et Pansy était la seule qui lui offrait vraiment ce qu'il attendait.  
L'heure des visites arrivait à son terme et Pansy déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son ami avant de le laisser. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, Blaise, Théo, mais aussi Vincent, Daphné, Gregory, Astoria et d'autres Serpentards se jetèrent sur elle en la harcelant de questions.

\- Il n'a rien de trop grave ?

\- Est-ce qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang ?

\- Il a un bras de cassé ?

\- Il doit aller à Ste Mangouste, pas vrai ?

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- STOP !, rugit-elle alors qu'elle se retrouvait bloquée contre le mur face à tous ses camarades. Il va mieux, Rogue l'a soigné avec l'aide de Pomfresh, tout va bien. Il a juste besoin de repos. Je pense que dès demain vous pourrez aller le voir.

La tension retomba et chacun retourna à ses occupations. Théo lui adressa un sourire compatissant et Blaise lui ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels elle se laissa étreindre. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur eux, ils étaient ses amis, sa famille de Poudlard.  
Ils sortirent ensemble dans les couloirs pour aller dîner quand Pansy retrouva le livre dans sa cape. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle l'avait complètement oublié ! Elle sortit sa montre : 19h15. Elle avait encore quinze minutes pour aller à la bibliothèque.  
Elle s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et s'y rendit. Comme d'habitude, Granger était la dernière à en partir. Quelle fayotte ! Alors qu'elle prit une plume oubliée sur une table, elle hésita à noter ce qu'elle avait en tête. Allait-il jouer le jeu ?  
La bibliothécaire lui demanda de quitter la salle car elle allait fermer et, n'écoutant que son instinct, Pansy écrivit rapidement les quelques mots qui l'excitèrent énormément. Elle rangea le livre dans une étagère précise et s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.  
Plus tard, en se couchant, Pansy ressassa encore et encore ce qu'elle avait inscrit plus tôt.

 _Cap ou pas cap de me rencontrer, demain soir, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ?_

C'est plein d'espoirs qu'elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant une nouvelle fois de son bel inconnu qui l'embrassait amoureusement sous le ciel sombre parsemé d'étoiles.  
La journée suivante passa avec une lenteur insupportable. Pansy n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Depuis qu'elle était levée elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, se rendre au sommet du château. Ou alors se jeter dans le lac et se noyer, au choix ! Et le fait d'être un samedi, sans aucun cours dans lequel se plonger pour oublier l'impatience qui travaillait ses entrailles ne l'aidait pas plus que ça ! Elle avait beau réviser avec Théo, jouer aux échecs avec Gregory ou discuter des derniers potins avec les filles du dortoir, rien ne lui faisait oublier son objectif du soir. Pansy décida donc d'aller voir Drago à l'infirmerie et fut rassurée quand elle vit que son visage avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Quand elle s'assit à ses côtés, il posa ses yeux sur elle et lui sourit. Pansy lui rendit son sourire et prit sa main dans les siennes en la caressant délicatement. La veille elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais les os de sa main se faisaient vraiment sentir sous sa peau.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui, dit-elle, heureuse de le voir éveillé.

\- On ne peut pas faire pire en même temps, répondit-il avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui te tracasse ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas la seule à m'inquiéter. Il y…

\- Je sais, Théo est venu me voir, plus tôt. Il m'a dit que tu étais restée à mon chevet pendant des heures hier.

\- C'est vrai. Je me fais énormément de souci pour toi, tu sais.

\- Tu t'en es toujours fait à mon sujet.

Pansy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et reporta son attention sur la main qu'elle tenait. Drago se défit de son emprise et caressa le doux visage de la jeune fille.

\- J'ai toujours eu de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés, Pansy. Personne d'autre ne fait autant attention à moi, confia-t-il sincèrement.

Pansy sourit à son ami et ôta la main de son visage en la reposant sur les draps.

\- Théo m'a aussi confié que tu t'étais attaché à quelqu'un d'autre.

Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux et fixa à nouveau les yeux gris du jeune homme.

\- Comment est-il au courant ? Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne !

\- Il a toujours été doué à deviner ce que chacun cache aux yeux des autres.

\- Sauf avec toi, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Le regard de Drago perdit alors toute lueur d'amusement et fixa le plafond. Pansy savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'information aujourd'hui. Elle embrassa Drago sur la joue et se retourna.

\- Malgré ce que je dois faire, j'espère que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras.

Pansy regarda de nouveau Drago dans les yeux et lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère qu'elle n'ait jamais fait à quiconque.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas.

Puis elle s'en alla marcher dans le parc, cogitant et retournant la phrase de Drago dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Devait-il accomplir quelque chose de dangereux ? Sa vie était-elle vraiment en péril ? Cela avait-il un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! Quelle idiote ! Le Lord lui avait très certainement demandé de faire quelque chose de risqué au point de mettre sa santé en danger ?  
Pansy savait que Drago avait été torturé pendant l'été à cause de son père qui n'avait pas su obéir au Maître face à une bande d'adolescents, celle de Saint Potter. C'était à cause de lui que Drago avait changé et qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.  
Le soleil s'effaçait déjà derrière la cime des sapins de la forêt, donnant une couleur rosé aux derniers nuages errants dans le ciel. Son cœur palpita. L'heure était bientôt arrivée. Son estomac était tellement serré qu'elle ne pouvait rien avalé et préféra retourner dans son dortoir en attendant l'heure fatidique.

* * *

 **Fin !**

Désolée pour ce cliff mais c'était trop tentant :3

Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Tiendras-tu jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour découvrir l'identité du fameux inconnu ?

J'adore toujours autant écrire sur l'amitié de Drago et Pansy !

Si ça t'as plu, ou même si tu as été déçu, n'hésite pas à laisser une review, ça encourage vraiment à continuer !

 _Phyllida Crane_


	4. Chap 4 - Désillusions

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Vas-tu enfin connaitre l'identité de l'inconnu ? Peut-être ! :D

Je m'excuse par avance s'il reste des fautes, la correction de ce chapitre s'est fait très rapidement (trop à mon goût)...

Bonne lecture !

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **CAP OU PAS CAP ?**

 ***Désillusions***

Devait-elle vraiment se rendre à ce rendez-vous ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un gage dans un vieux grimoire en lambeaux, rien de plus… Mais lui, allait-il vraiment venir ? Si elle se défilait, elle allait perdre. Perdre quoi ? Personne ne le savait, mais elle refusait de renoncer à ce jeu, aussi ridicule qu'il soit.  
Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, remit ses cheveux en place et se glissa par l'ouverture du mur pour se rendre à la tour d'astronomie. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle avait envie de reculer de trois, mais sa volonté de fer la poussait en avant. Son ardeur grimpait en même temps qu'elle gravissait les escaliers. Quel élève allait-elle rencontré là-haut ? Était-il déjà arrivé ? Les questions se bousculaient de plus en plus dans sa tête et lui donnèrent vite le tournis.  
Enfin, elle vit la fin des marches. Mais elle s'arrêta net. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses tympans. Elle n'entendait plus que ça. Soudain, elle sentit la peur l'envahir. Pourquoi avait-elle commencé ce jeu stupide ? Elle souffla et posa son pied sur la marche suivante, puis sur l'autre, jusqu'à atteindre le sommet.  
Accoudé à la rambarde de fer forgé, elle le vit, lui tournant le dos. Pansy connaissait cette silhouette, elle l'avait déjà vu. Mais où ? Qui étais-ce ? Il ne lui avait pas menti, ses cheveux en bataille étaient aussi noirs que l'ébène le plus sombre. Puis il se retourna et son cœur eut un raté.

\- Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ?, ragea-t-elle.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Elle attendait quelqu'un et ne voulait en aucun cas être dérangé par ce lion prétentieux. Contrairement à elle, il semblait parfaitement serein, presque heureux qu'elle soit là en face de lui.  
Voyant qu'il n'allait pas bouger d'ici, Pansy intériorisa sa colère et s'avança pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici à cette heure. Elle était préfète, lui non.  
Mais elle stoppa sa marche lorsqu'elle le vit sortir le livre à la reliure défraichie. Que faisait-il avec ça dans sa poche ? Il était à elle et à son inconnu, il n'avait aucun droit de le posséder !

\- Où as-tu pris ça ?, demanda-t-elle sans cacher sa colère. Va le remettre à sa place immédiatement ! Il ne t'est pas destiné !

\- Cap ou pas cap de m'embrasser ?, lui dit-il pour simple réponse.

Pansy sentit son visage virer au pourpre. Ses sentiments étaient complètement chamboulés. Colère, Peur, Passion, tout était en ébullition en elle. Elle saisit brutalement le livre et recula jusqu'à la sortie sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Il lui souriait, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

\- Ca fait un moment que je sais que c'est toi, Pansy, lui confia-t-il. Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas l'intention de te cacher mes sentiments. A toi de relever le prochain défi !

Pansy s'enfuit le plus vite possible de cette tour infernale. Quelle imbécile ! Pourquoi avait-elle fait confiance à un inconnu en sachant que n'importe qui pourrait tomber sur ce livre ? Elle s'en voulait. Mais le pire c'était les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Un mélange de haine et d'amour, le cocktail le plus explosif qu'elle n'ait jamais expérimenté à ce jour. C'était à la fois jouissif et exécrable. Saint Potter… Jamais, oh non jamais elle ne ressentirait quelque chose pour lui !  
Sans même adresser un seul mot à ses amis réunis dans la salle commune elle s'enferma directement dans sa chambre, jeta le livre contre le mur, prit son coussin et, le plaquant contre son visage, hurla toute la rage qu'elle contenait en elle. Des larmes accompagnèrent sa peine et elle s'effondra sur son lit, perdue et déroutée.  
Pendant plusieurs jours elle ne parla pas à ses amis et ne rendit pas visite à Drago. Elle restait seule avec elle-même, ne voulant en aucun cas être dérangée. Si l'un d'eux venait vers elle, Pansy faisait en sorte de se rendre ailleurs, voire parfois de bloquer l'accès à son dortoir. Elle voulait quitter l'école, ne plus croiser personne. Simplement rentrer chez elle.  
Un vide profond s'était formé au fond d'elle et rien ni personne ne pouvait le combler. Ou plutôt elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir la personne qui pourrait l'aider à redevenir heureuse. En peu de temps, elle avait réussi à immuniser son cœur contre toute sensibilité, ce qui fait que ses amis ne la reconnaissaient plus du tout.  
Mais elle s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle. Même les cours d'Histoire de la Magie lui semblaient plus attrayants que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était la seule matière où les élèves n'essayaient pas de s'intéresser à ses humeurs et elle s'en contentait.  
A la fin de l'un de ces cours, elle se rendit aux toilettes et observa son reflet dans l'un des miroirs. Malgré son maquillage, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux noirs et son teint était plus blême que d'habitude. Elle eu un rictus quand elle se compara à Drago qui avait été dans le même état qu'elle quelques mois auparavant. Son ami avait réussi à reprendre des couleurs, mais paraissait toujours aussi maigre. Enfin bon, il allait certainement mieux, c'était le principal.  
Elle ouvrit le robinet du lavabo et se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Même sir les murs de pierre du château étaient bien épais, la chaleur semblait s'engouffrer dans n'importe quel interstice qu'elle trouvait, ce qui rendait l'air de l'école lourd et pesant. Un orage se préparait certainement à l'extérieur.  
Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas allé admirer les premières fleurs du parc ? Pansy s'était tellement renfermée sur elle-même que parfois, elle ne se reconnaissait même plus. C'est donc ça que l'on ressent lorsqu'on a le cœur brisé ?  
Potter n'avait pas essayé de la recontacter par la suite. Le livre traînait toujours dans sa chambre, la couverture définitivement arrachée des pages et dont certaines s'échappaient, tapissant le sol près de son lit. Pansy ne pensait pas le redonner à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait le déchirer entièrement, le brûler, l'anéantir. Mais pourtant, chaque soir elle passait ses doigts sur les fines lettres du dernier gage écrit par le jeune homme.

 _Cap ou pas cap de m'embrasser ?_

Elle avait directement pensé que tous les Gryffondor devaient déjà être au courant des sentiments du Survivant, et ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à savoir ce qui la rendait aussi méfiante et nerveuse, mais rien ne se passa. Potter devait bien cacher son jeu, comme toujours !  
Parfois, dans ses rêves, elle revoyait sa silhouette au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, les cheveux au vent devant le ciel orangé-rosé que leur offrait le coucher du soleil. Et de temps en temps il lui arrivait de songer au goût de ses lèvres, à la sensation de ses mains sur ses hanches…  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Pansy sortit immédiatement de ses songes. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Blaise. Que faisait-il ici ? Il était pourtant bien au courant que c'était les toilettes des filles, il n'était pas idiot à ce point ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Et bien, euh, commença-t-il en bafouillant, j'aimerais savoir comment tu vas. Enfin, tout le monde aimerait savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.

\- Je vais bien, inutile de vous inquiéter comme ça pour moi, trancha-t-elle.

Blaise la poussa alors vivement dans la pièce et s'y engouffra à son tour avant de verrouiller la porte à l'aide de sa baguette. Pansy se blottit contre le mur du fond et attendit patiemment ce que voulait le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite et se gratta la tête avant de lui parler.

\- Pansy, écoute, il faut que tu nous comprennes. Tu as changé du tout au tout en l'espace d'une soirée. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Blaise. Ca ne concerne personne d'autre que moi.

Sa voix était sèche et dénuée de toute intonation. Elle avait appris à refouler ses émotions et à les contrôler. Plus jamais quelqu'un ne jouerait avec elle de la sorte.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'es transformée en quelqu'un d'autre, Pansy. Et… Et je n'aime pas du tout celle que tu es devenue.

\- Il va falloir t'habituer, je n'ai pas l'intention de redevenir celle que j'étais avant.

Elle voyait bien dans les yeux de Blaise qu'il commençait à perdre patience. Il tournait en rond devant elle et ne savait pas s'il devait se rapprocher d'elle ou rester à l'écart.

\- Souviens-toi quand tu t'inquiétais pour Drago. Ca te rongeait et tu voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait chez lui. Aujourd'hui je suis dans la même situation. Explique-moi, Pansy, je t'en prie.

Blaise commençait à s'approcher doucement, un pas après l'autre, en même temps qu'il parlait. Si elle avait pu le faire, Pansy aurait déjà fusionné avec les pierres froides du mur qui la retenait.

\- Je ne veux pas me confier, ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !

Brusquement, il la saisit par les épaules et sa poigne se fit si insistante que Pansy n'essaya pas de s'en défaire par peur de se faire mal. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle pouvait voir la détresse qui l'envahissait, mais rien n'y fit. La barrière qu'elle s'était construite était impénétrable.

\- Parle-moi, bon sang ! Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ! Je t'aime Pansy, et j'en ai marre de te voir te détruire à petit feu sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit !

C'était donc ça… L'amour… Une émotion qui te promet monts et merveilles et qui, en te ramenant à la réalité, fait effondrer tes rêves les plus fous. Après des années à courir après les filles, lui aussi avait succombé à ce sentiment.

\- Ce n'est pas réciproque, Blaise, et ça ne le sera jamais. Ne cherche pas à essayer de me convaincre, ça ne marchera pas.

Pansy s'était fait plus douce dans sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas blesser son ami, simplement lui dire la vérité. Ses mots eurent pour effet de la délivrer de l'emprise du jeune homme et alors qu'elle ramassait son sac, il lui posa une dernière question.

\- Il y en a un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il ne veut pas de toi.

Sans se retourner, Pansy fixa le reflet de Blaise dans l'un des miroirs et le vit sourire. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Lisait-il lui aussi en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Aimait-il la voir souffrir ainsi ? C'en était assez ! Elle sortit sa baguette, ouvrit la porte et la claqua fermement avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle avait désormais dépassé le stade de la rage. En existait-il un autre au-dessus de celui-ci ? Certainement, mais ne pas pouvoir mettre un mot dessus la rendait encore plus folle.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre !**

Alors, tu t'attendais à voir Harry en haut de cette tour ? Moi non :P

Et pauvre Blaise qui passe après lui...

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !

 _Phyllida Crane_


	5. Chap 5 - Jardins secrets

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je crois que c'est le plus court de tous, j'en suis désolée d'avance...

Passe une bonne lecture !

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **CAP OU PAS CAP ?**

 ***Jardins secrets***

Cette nuit, elle ne dormit pas. Elle ne voulait surtout pas fermer les yeux et rêver une nouvelle fois de son amant imaginaire. En prenant soin de vérifier que personne n'était présent dans la salle commune, c'est emmitouflée dans sa couette qu'elle vint s'asseoir dans le canapé pour regarder les dernières flammes danser dans la cheminée.  
Elle n'avait croisé personne en rentrant quelques heures plus tôt et cela faisait longtemps que les filles de son dortoir ne lui posaient plus de question par peur de la voir s'énerver pour un rien. Et elle n'avait pas même croisé Drago depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie.  
Comment se portait-il ? Mangeait-il plus régulièrement ? Revenait-il en cours avec les garçons ? Lors de leurs cours communs, elle ne le voyait jamais, peut-être s'intéressait-il à autre chose en ce moment ? Sa précieuse quête lui prenait certainement beaucoup de temps… Elle n'avait pas pu en parler avec Théo, mais qu'importe ! Il devinerait bien assez tôt ce qui arrive à leur ami.  
Pansy sursauta quand elle vit que quelqu'un s'était installé à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ! Elle ramena sa couverture contre elle, comme pour se créer une carapace, et dévisagea son voisin. Elle souffla lorsqu'elle reconnut les mèches blondes et les iris gris de Drago qui lui souriait tendrement.

\- Comment vas-tu en ce moment ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder les braises rougeoyantes dans l'âtre.

\- Je peux faire un marché avec toi, si tu veux.

Intriguée, Pansy reporta son attention sur son ami qui la fixait toujours autant.

\- Je te dévoile mon secret si tu me confies le tien, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Pansy plissa les yeux. Elle chercha la faille dans son raisonnement mais son esprit était trop affaibli pour réfléchir correctement.

\- Toi d'abord, imposa-t-elle.

\- Comme tu le souhaites, accepta-t-il. Mais avant, je te demande de ne pas me juger trop sévèrement. Il ya certaines choses sur lesquelles je n'ai pas mon mot à dire et je dois seulement agir.

Elle acquiesça pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Voilà, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé d'effectuer une certaine tâche, ici-même, au château. Si je ne le fais pas, mon père, et probablement ma mère aussi, seront tués.

Drago ne la regardait plus et semblait perdu dans le vide devant lui. Pansy digéra l'information avant de se lancer elle-même dans sa révélation.

\- Mon secret n'a rien d'aussi dramatique que le tien. C'est simplement une peine de cœur, un amour inaccessible, surtout inimaginable.

Le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard, comme pour en savoir plus.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sauras, Malefoy, inutile de me bombarder de questions, j'ai déjà eu ma dose aujourd'hui…

\- Des ennuis ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non, rien de grave. Blaise voulait juste savoir comment j'allais.

\- Alors tu le sais maintenant ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'il en pince pour toi.

Pansy attrapa un coussin et le lui lança à la figure ce qui le fit rire.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas te mêler un peu de tes affaires ? Comment ça se fait que tu es au courant ? Il t'en a parlé ?

\- Absolument pas ! Il lui arrive de parler dans son sommeil, et comme j'ai pas mal d'insomnies en ce moment, je l'entends murmurer ton nom.

Pansy sourit, puis rit de toutes ses forces. Quel imbécile ce Blaise ! Elle sortit de sa couette et vint se blottir contre le torse de son ami. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'aider à s'endormir. Cette fois, Pansy arriva à trouver le sommeil rapidement, une nuit sans rêve et reposante.  
A son réveil, elle était toujours dans les bras de Drago qui ronflait sans retenue. Les premiers rayons du soleil qui traversaient le lac passaient par les vitraux de la salle commune et les ondulations de l'eau miroitaient contre la décoration sordide qui les entourait.  
Pansy ne réveilla pas son ami tout de suite. Elle était si heureuse de le voir dormir aussi profondément qu'elle le laissa pour aller se doucher et se changer. Elle le retrouverait certainement dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner. A leur grande surprise, Pansy salua chacun de ses amis et c'est souriante qu'elle sortit dans les couloirs des cachots pour aller manger.  
Les jours suivant reprirent leur cours normal et la fin du mois de juin arriva rapidement. L'été était déjà là et les longues après-midi de repos dans l'herbe du parc leur tendaient les bras. Depuis sa discussion nocturne, Pansy avait fait énormément d'efforts pour oublier Potter et elle avait réussi à rejeter ses sentiments hors d'elle. Même lorsqu'un quelconque élève prononçait le nom du Survivant, elle ne ressentait rien. Pas de pincement, pas d'intestins qui se nouent, absolument rien, et elle en était ravie.  
Les derniers jours de leur sixième année allaient être tranquilles, Pansy se le jurait ! Mais elle avait tord pour une personne. En l'espace de peu de temps, l'état de santé de Drago s'était fortement dégradé et il ressemblait de nouveau à un spectre sans vie, peut-être même pire qu'avant. Théo avait fini par abandonner de chercher le pourquoi du comment du mal qui rongeait son ami et les autres aussi avaient fini par lâcher l'affaire au fur et à mesure des semaines.  
Blaise, quant à lui, avait retrouvé son caractère d'antan et enchainait les conquêtes les unes après les autres. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de filles à son actif ! Il voulait sans doute se prouver qu'il était toujours un amant hors pair suite au mémorable râteau que Pansy lui avait mis…  
Plus qu'un jour et elle pourrait retourner chez ses parents, retrouver sa chambre personnelle et la chaleur familiale de son foyer. Dès le matin elle avait commencé à plier ses pulls en un premier tas, ses chemises en un deuxième, ses livres d'étude trônaient sur sa table de nuit et ses autres ustensiles étaient encore éparpillés partout.  
Alors qu'elle fouillait dans tous les recoins pour ne rien oublier, elle regarda sous le lit et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle aperçut le vieux grimoire aux feuilles volantes recouvert de poussière. Elle le prit et passa sa main sur la couverture abîmée pour le nettoyer. Il était presque identique à la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.  
Elle feuilleta les pages et tomba sur les dernières du livre, celle où elle s'était amusée avec son inconnu ou plus précisément, avec Potter. Tous ces gages sans savoir que c'était lui, tous ces mois à aimer un lion ami des sang-de-bourbes et des traîtres à leur sang. Elle ramena les pages sous la reliure et sortit sa baguette.

\- Reparo !

Le livre se souleva dans les airs et en un temps record se retrouva comme neuf ! Satisfaite de son sort, elle prit le grimoire sous son bras et sortit en direction de la bibliothèque pour le rendre avant le début des vacances.  
Dehors, elle voyait des élèves heureux de pouvoir profiter pleinement du parc pour se reposer, des amoureux se promener main dans la main et des septièmes années voler sur des balais en criant de joie dans le château poursuivis par un Rusard essoufflé. Qu'il était drôle quand il courrait en boitant !  
Pansy tourna à un angle et vit alors ses amis, confortablement installés sur les bancs du cloître. Elle leur fit de grands signes et les rejoignit aussitôt. Le livre pouvait bien attendre ! Il avait patienté de longs mois sous son lit, il pourrait encore attendre quelques heures avant de retourner dans les étagères de la bibliothèque.

* * *

 **Fin... LANDE !**

Pardon pour cette blague pourrie...

J'espère qu'il t'aura plu et à la semaine prochaine !

 _Phyllida Crane_


	6. Chap 6 - Fin du jeu

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Me revoilà avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic !

D'habitude je publie le mercredi mais demain je ne pourrais pas publier, alors je le fais en avance :D

Merci à KeanaB qui me suit depuis le début de cette histoire et à Maxine3482

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **CAP OU PAS CAP ?**

 ***Fin du jeu***

Pansy ne vit pas le temps passer avec ses amis. Théo avait abandonné ses livres habituels pour échanger quelques passes de souafle avec Vincent et Grégory. Blaise jouait aux échecs contre Astoria et s'obstinait à vouloir gagner après six défaites d'affilée. Quant à Daphné, elle commençait déjà un planning de vacances pour convaincre ses parents de partir en Islande pendant deux mois.  
Pansy les regardait tous un par un, et pour rien au monde elle ne les échangerait contre d'autres. Certes, ils étaient des Serpentards, certes la plupart de leurs parents étaient mangemorts et leur demanderaient de les suivre, mais ils étaient loyaux les uns envers les autres et c'est tout ce qui comptait.  
Blaise abandonna enfin les échecs sous les cris de joie d'Astoria qui venait une fois encore de remporter la partie. Pansy sourit au jeune homme et le rejoignit. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise, lui aussi sans doute, mais elle ne voulait pas que leur amitié soit entravée par de simples mots lancés en l'air sans raison.

\- Ecoute Blaise, commença-t-elle, excuse-moi pour la dernière fois, dans les toilettes. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'étais juste mal, je voulais être seule et…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la coupa-t-il. Je n'étais pas bien malin non plus de te harceler de la sorte. J'ai agis sans réfléchir, comme un Gryffondor.

Ils pouffèrent ensemble, comme avant, et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- En parlant de Gryffondor, dit subitement Blaise, regardez qui voilà ! C'est Saint Potter, Weasmoche et Miss Je-sais-tout qui arrivent !

Sans le vouloir, Pansy sentit son cœur se serrer au fond de sa poitrine et avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir, Blaise était déjà debout, suivi par Vincent et Grégory, prêts à défier le trio. Théo resta en retrait, il n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de ses compagnons à embêter ou insulter les autres.

\- Alors, Potter, renchérit Blaise, d'un ton impérieux, toujours à la recherche de tes parents ?

Il rit à sa blague, rapidement copié par ses acolytes.

\- C'est ton chef qui t'a donné l'ordre de m'insulter, Zabini ?, répondit fermement Potter. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire avec tes chiens de garde ?

\- Oooh, mais c'est qu'il a du répondant aujourd'hui, le petit Elu.

\- Fiche-lui la paix, Zabini, répliqua Granger.

\- Ferme-la, sale sang-de-bourbe, on n'a pas besoin de tes commentaires d'intello maintenant !

\- N'ose plus jamais l'insulter de la sorte, ou tu le regretteras amèrement, ça je peux te l'assurer !, rétorqua Potter en sortant sa baguette.

\- Non, non, non, tu ne veux pas jouer au duel avec moi, Potter, tu sais que tu perdrais la manche, riposta Blaise en sortant lui aussi son arme de sous sa cape.

Ils n'allaient quand même pas se battre ici, ce serait de la folie ! Pansy avait déjà un ami mal en point mais si un deuxième était blessé elle ne saurait où donner de la tête. Et si Potter se faisait toucher par un mauvais sort, comment réagirait-elle ? Non, elle n'était plus amoureuse ! Elle devait passer outre ce sentiment ! Elle se leva et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- S'il te plaît, Blaise, n'envenime pas les choses, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Laisse-les s'en aller, tu les ennuieras l'année prochaine.

Mais Blaise n'avait sans doute que le duel en tête car il repoussa brutalement Pansy en arrière qui manqua de trébucher et de tomber. La colère lui monta rapidement aux oreilles mais elle la maîtrisa sans problème, comme à chaque fois.

\- Tu vois, Pansy, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester avec eux. Ils ne pensent qu'à faire du mal aux gens et à les rabaisser alors que toi tu es intelligente, maligne, rusée et réfléchie.

Comment Potter osait-il lui balancer ça à la figure sans prévenir ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui parler aussi familièrement ? Ils n'avaient eu pour seul contact qu'un vieux livre détérioré, rien d'autre, et il prétendait la connaître ? Il allait le lui payer de s'être adressé à elle de cette façon devant ses amis.  
Elle prit le grimoire entre ses mains et d'un pas rapide vint se poster devant les lions qui la toisaient avec étonnement et, sans crier gare, elle embrassa Potter. Dans son geste, il n'y avait aucune délicatesse, aucune passion, aucun amour. C'était simplement un règlement de compte entre deux joueurs, rien de plus. Puis elle le fixa dans les yeux, remplie de haine.

\- Cap ou pas cap de nous laisser tranquille ?

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec véhémence et sans lui demander son reste, elle lui plaqua le livre entre les mains. Potter tenta de s'excuser mais elle ne voulut rien comprendre et lui fit comprendre sans dire un mot. Il la regarda une dernière fois et elle ne le quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent tous les trois de leur champ de vision.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers ses amis, tous la regardèrent bouche bée. Seul Blaise paraissait dégoûté de son acte.

\- Alors c'était lui depuis tout ce temps.

Pansy s'approcha de lui, en tentant de lui prendre la main mais il la repoussa.

\- Blaise, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

\- Il est trop tard pour ça, tu as embrassé, pardon, tu as aimé le pire ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu m'écœures, espèce de sale traître à ton sang !

Le ton avec lequel il lui parlait actuellement la blessait plus que n'importe quoi. Lui, son ami, il la rejetait seulement à cause d'un stupide jeu qu'elle avait inventé pour ne plus s'ennuyer. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de s'avancer vers lui mais il recula et s'en alla dans les couloirs du château. Grégory prit alors Vincent par la manche et ils se retirèrent à leur tour.  
Les larmes aux yeux, Pansy regarda tour à tour ses amis restant. Ils la fuyaient du regard, comme s'ils avaient peur d'exprimer à haute voix ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas.

\- Daphné, Astoria, vous ne pensez pas la même chose tout de même ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Tu sais Pansy, répondit Daphné, Blaise n'a pas tout à fait tort. As-tu au moins pensé à la conséquence de tes actes ? Si jamais le Lord l'apprenait…

\- Mais vous ne lui direz rien, vous jurez ?

Pansy était désormais dans une détresse totale lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes filles prendre la fuite. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit sous le coup de la colère ? C'était de l'inconscience pure et dure ! Jamais elle ne l'aurait fait si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Théo la prit alors dans ses bras et la réconforta comme il put.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Pansy. Blaise ne dévoilera rien. Grégory et Vincent ne diront rient. Daphné et Astoria resteront muettes à ton sujet. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

Pansy le serra plus fort et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait été vraiment stupide. Elle qui avait tout fait dans sa vie pour rendre fiers ses parents, sa famille, ses amis, en quelques secondes elle avait tout fait chaviré. Théo la raccompagna alors dans la salle commune, veillant sur elle toute la soirée.  
La nouvelle avait fait le tour du château en peu de temps et désormais, c'est toute la maison des Serpentards qui se retournait contre elle. Elle dégoûtait les autres et se dégoûtait elle-même. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était une bonne nuit de repos avant de retourner vivre chez elle, loin des rumeurs et des commérages. Elle salua Théo avec un léger sourire et rejoint son lit pour s'y endormir en quelques instants.

Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'était qu'aux derniers étages du château, un drame se préparait. La porte d'entrée pour Poudlard était ouverte aux mangemorts et Drago menaçait déjà le directeur de sa baguette.

* * *

 **Fin !**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu et à la semaine prochaine pour le tout dernier !

 _Phyllida Crane_


	7. Chap 7 - Joyeux anniversaire

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Ca y est. Ceci est le dernier chapitre de ma première longue fic publiée sur internet.

Encore merci à KeanaB pour tes reviews de l'amour !

Bonne lecture !

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **CAP OU PAS CAP ?**

 ***Joyeux anniversaire***

Au milieu de la nuit, Pansy eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se réveilla en sueur, les draps complètement en bataille autour d'elle. Son sommeil avait été agité mais pour quelle raison ? Elle enfila ses chaussons et se faufila hors du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles. Dans la salle commune l'atmosphère semblait pesante. Les braises crépitaient toujours, les vitraux étaient encore recouverts de buée et les crânes semblaient la suivre du regard où qu'elle aille.  
Méfiante, Pansy alla au centre de la pièce et sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago, reclus dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Plus elle s'approchait de lui et plus elle le voyait tremblant et pensif. La voyait-il avancer vers lui ? Savait-il qu'elle était là ?

\- Drago ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Drago leva alors ses yeux effrayés vers elle et la fixa sans cligner des yeux. Il marmonna quelques mots inaudibles.

\- Quoi ?

\- … suis désolé…, dit-il dans un bref murmure.

\- Désolé ? Mais désolé pour quoi ?, s'enquit-elle.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre. En un éclair rouge, Pansy se sentit soudainement envahie d'une douleur intense qui la fit tomber par terre dans un cri déchirant. Elle avait la sensation que de multiples aiguilles traversaient son corps de part et d'autres. C'était insupportable et extrêmement douloureux. Mais qui avait bien pu lui lancer ce sortilège ?  
Sortant de l'ombre, Pansy vit alors une dizaine de sorciers encapuchonnés avec un masque en forme de crâne s'avancer vers elle. Des mangemorts ? Mais que faisaient-ils ici, à Poudlard ? Comment avaient-ils réussi à entrer malgré les protections impénétrables du directeur et des professeurs ?  
L'un d'entre eux ricana. Ou plutôt l'une d'entre eux. Pansy la reconnut aussitôt. Pas elle, pas cette femme à la folie démesurée ! Elle sentit sa souffrance s'atténuée peu à peu. Pendant tout ce temps, Drago était resté dans son coin sans dire un mot. Mais que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit choqué à ce point ?  
Pansy se redressa tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur ses jambes et fit face aux hommes et femmes masqués en face d'elle. Elle rageait intérieurement d'avoir déjà rangée sa baguette dans sa valise et sa capacité pour les sortilèges informulés n'étaient pas assez élevée pour être utilisés sans elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?, questionna-t-elle en tentant de camoufler sa peur. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Bellatrix rit plus fort cette fois-ci en tournant autour de Pansy. La jeune fille sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Elle savait que son aînée était capable de tout en matière de torture, elle connaissait ses exploits passés, comme tout le monde ici présent.  
La sorcière détourna son attention de la jeune fille et posa son regard sur un garçon qui se tenait en retrait des autres. Pansy ne le reconnut pas tout de suite à cause de la pénombre de la salle.

\- Chéri, c'est bien celle-là, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Bellatrix d'une voix très aiguë.

Le jeune homme s'avança et une lanterne éclaira d'une lueur verte son visage métissé.

\- Oui, sans aucun doute, répondit-il fermement.

Blaise ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas réel. Rêvait-elle encore ? La douleur avait été trop puissante pour ça. Elle se trouvait bien ici, dénoncée par l'un des siens et observée par un autre. Pansy le regarda alors avec une tristesse imprononçable.

\- Blaise…, commença-t-elle.

Mais Bellatrix faisait déjà signe à deux mangemorts de l'attraper et de la maintenir afin qu'elle ne bouge pas. Pansy se débattit mais lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de chien mouillé de l'un d'entre eux, elle se fit plus tranquille. Greyback était donc là lui aussi. Elle reprit sa respiration en main et se calma du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Alors, ma jolie, comme ça on joue la fillette ambitieuse en embrassant bébé Potter ?, grinça la sorcière.

Pansy ne répondit pas à sa question. Mais cela ne plut pas à Bellatrix qui lui envoya à nouveau le sort de torture, mais cette fois-ci, la force de frappe fut deux fois plus violente que la première.  
Ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids et Pansy se retrouva portée par les deux hommes tandis que de grandes lames de couteau la faisaient hurler à la mort. Le sortilège ne fut pas bref, comme la dernière fois, non. Plus elle criait et plus la douleur se faisait intense. En face d'elle, Bellatrix riait de son exploit et Blaise l'observait sans ciller.  
Soudain, des élèves commencèrent à affluer des dortoirs et des cris d'effrois se firent entendre. Les mangemorts canalisait la foule mais l'un des adolescents réussit à se faufiler à travers leur défense et se jeta sur Bellatrix. Mais en un éclair vert il se retrouva sur le sol de la salle commune, les yeux écarquillés, inerte.

\- NON !, cria Pansy de toutes ses forces.

Des hurlements de terreurs montèrent alors du couloir et tous les élèves s'enfermèrent au plus vite dans les chambres. Théo, non, pas toi ! Tu ne peux pas mourir !  
Un éclat de douleur envahie à nouveau Pansy qui hurla et la mangemort brisa le sortilège. Les deux hommes la jetèrent au sol comme une moins que rien.  
Pansy était sur le dos, haletante. Elle toussa et bougea ses membres un à un pour voir s'ils étaient toujours rattachés à son tronc. Elle était entière… pour le moment. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se retourna et rampa tant bien que mal vers son ami. Théo… Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ! Ne m'abandonne pas, tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Elle attrapa deux doigts du jeune homme, puis lui saisit entièrement la main.

\- Oooh, comme c'est touchant !, railla Bellatrix. La fillette a perdu son amant. Mais si on l'envoyait le rejoindre maintenant elle ne comprendrait pas la leçon.

La sorcière rit à gorge déployée et ses comparses en firent autant alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre se faisait entendre dehors.  
Cette fois, le sortilège la repoussa au-delà de ses limites. Pansy hurlait, se tordait dans tous les sens sans jamais avoir un moment de répit. Sa main était crispée autour de celle de Théo et elle se refusait de le lâcher coûte que coûte. Avec l'autre main, elle tentait de retirer les lances qui la tailladaient de part en part mais n'arrivait qu'à griffer au sang la peau blême de son abdomen.

\- Tuez-moi, s'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle. TUEZ-MOI !

\- Déjà ? Mais on vient à peine de commencer, ma toute belle, s'amusa Bellatrix. Mais si c'est là ton souhait… Blaise, mon chéri, approche-toi.

La sorcière brisa son sortilège et laissa Pansy agonisante sur le sol, tâtant les blessures qu'elle s'était elle-même infligée. Elle vit Blaise s'approcher d'elle, dans un calme olympien. La mangemort passa derrière lui et lui souffla quelques mots avant de s'éloigner, les laissant seuls en face à face. Pansy vit Blaise se saisir de sa baguette et la pointer vers elle. Il n'allait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit ! Et cette marque sur son avant-bras... Depuis quand les avait-il rejoint ?  
Rassemblant le peu de force dont elle disposait, elle se tourna vers Drago et le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs où la frayeur et la souffrance pouvait se lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle tendit un bras branlant vers lui, comme un appel au secours.

\- Drago… Drago, aide… moi…

Le jeune homme restait proscrit dans son coin. Ses yeux gris croisèrent ceux de son amie. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à articuler quoi que ce soit.

\- Avada Kedavra !

En un éclair vert, Drago toisa le bras sans vie de la jeune fille qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Des larmes coulaient encore de ses iris sombres. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Blaise l'attrapa alors par le bras et le poussa en avant pour quitter la pièce avec les autres, laissant les cadavres de leurs amis sur le sol de pierres froides.  
Tombé par terre un peu plus tôt dans la lutte, le verre de la montre en argent de la jeune fille s'était fissuré. Les aiguilles s'étaient immobilisées. Il était 2h18, le jour de son anniversaire. Dehors, la pluie résonnait contre la surface du lac en un millier de cliquetis et lacérait la marque des Ténèbres qui flottait, imposante et effrayante, au-dessus des tours de Poudlard.

* * *

 **Point final.**

Désolée pour les fans de Pansy qui pensaient la voir vivre une belle histoire avec Harry.  
Désolée pour les fans de Théo qui voulaient le voir devenir quelqu'un d'important.  
Désolée pour les fans de Blaise pour qui il n'est pas un traître.

J'espère vraiment que cette histoire t'auras plu, j'y est mis tout mon cœur et pas mal de mon énergie pour qu'elle soit la plus belle possible !

Une petite review pour me dire ce que tu en as pensé me ferait très plaisir :)

A la prochaine pour une autre histoire !

 _Phyllida Crane_


End file.
